elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
M'aiq the Liar (Online)
M'aiq the Liar is a Khajiit in . He can be randomly encountered all over Tamriel. Quotes *''"M'aiq tried to swim out to sea, but had to turn back. Slaughterfish. Always the slaughterfish."'' **Referring to how the sea travel is made impossible due to Slaughterfish. *''""Come no closer" said the ghost, so M'aiq did not. But she kept saying it, wherever he went."'' **Referring to a glitch with this dialogue during the Online beta. This also refers to Cartirinque on Khenarthi's Roost. *''"Wood Elves aren't made of wood. Sea Elves aren't made of water. M'aiq still wonders about High Elves."'' **Referring to how a person using drugs is known as "being high." *''"M'aiq wonders why merchants boast of spacious bags, but never how much weight they carry."'' **Referring to the inventory being in number of inventory slots, instead of weight like in previous games. *''"M'aiq speaks with many in his travels. After a time, they seem to repeat themselves. Strange."'' **Referring to how some characters say the same quote again. *''"No ships depart for the Summerset Isles. M'aiq wonders if the High Elves made them up."'' *''"M'aiq despises bats. Tiny, winged skeevers. Disgusting!"'' *''"M'aiq heard an old-timer speak of lost mittens. Keep looking, says M'aiq. Mittens will turn up somewhere."'' *''"M'aiq can't tell Spider Cultists apart from the usual riffraff. Perhaps they need matching uniforms?"'' *''"Sea Elves? Do you see Elves, from the sea?"'' *''"Have you seen dragons? No? M'aiq thinks they must be hiding...for now."'' **Referring to the fact that Online takes place before and, therefore, before the Dragon Crisis. *''"M'aiq doesn't care if the tunnels beneath Wayrest are a feat of engineering. The smell is horrific!"'' *''"M'aiq paid a merchant to ship his things to Stormhaven. Half went to Stormhold, the rest to Haven. Stupid merchant."'' *''"Step on sand and burn your feet. Bury feet in sand and grit gets under the claws. Poor choice for M'aiq."'' *''"When M'aiq enters a new place, he pictures it within himself and meditates for a short time."'' **This might be a reference to the loading screen and the pictures you see when entering a new location. *''"M'aiq was told to stay away from Oldgate. This confused him. M'aiq remembers when it was called "Gate"."'' *''"Can vampires have families? How? Perhaps M'aiq does not wish to know."'' *''"When young, M'aiq wished to attend an adventurer's school. But Tamriel has more crypts than schools."'' **This might reference that there are no school houses in Tamriel. *''"M'aiq thinks those with the most wine can never truly be pleased. This is why he drinks water."'' *''"M'aiq wonders why some people in Tamriel seem more prominent than others."'' **This could be a reference to essential characters, or the nobility system present in the Elder Scrolls universe. *''"M'aiq cares little for politics. Truly, he thinks everyone is his ally."'' *''"M'aiq's father was Qia'm, from a long line of Qia'ms. But M'aiq does not believe this. His father was a known liar."'' **Qiam is M'aiq backwards. This is a variation from M'aiq's quote from Skyrim, where he states that all of his ancestors were also called M'aiq. *''"M'aiq fishes wherever there is water. He finds it is far less crowded."'' **Referencing that the player can only fish from fishing holes. *''"Volenfell is where the famous Dwarven hammer fell, yes? M'aiq wonders if "Where the Hammer Fell" is a better name."'' *''"Redguards fear the undead, but why? The gnawing upon the flesh? The stench of death? Hmm. Perhaps M'aiq understands."'' *''"M'aiq asked an Argonian if she could breathe underwater. She asked if he could see in the dark. M'aiq had no good answer."'' **Referring to the removal of the Argonian Waterbreathing and Khajiit Night-Eye abilities from previous games, replaced by other racial passive abilities such as a Khajiit Medium Armor experience bonus and an Argonian increase to swimming speed. *''"Do not drink the water that glows. M'aiq learned this the hard way."'' **Referring to the waters of Coldharbour. *''"M'aiq could not find the Tower of Lies. Molag Bal plays a joke, yes?"'' *''"The witches and witch hunters bicker so much. M'aiq wonders if they fancy each other."'' *''"M'aiq speaks the truth, except for when he doesn't. With you, always the truth."'' *''"M'aiq once met Captain Blackheart and his raiders. M'aiq can think of a better word to describe them."'' *''"The Elves here have so many titles, all of them fancy. M'aiq prefers a simple one."'' *''"Some enjoy bringing grief to others. They remind M'aiq of mudcrabs - horrible creatures, with no redeeming qualities."'' *''"Why the need for embassies? M'aiq thinks all are ambassadors, wherever they go."'' *''"M'aiq once climbed the Elden Tree. Then he learned of the stairs inside. Good thing, for his claws began to hurt."'' *''"M'aiq regrets few things. Failing to wear boots in a swamp is one of them."'' **This is a reference to M'aiq's first appearance in the Elder Scrolls lore; Morrowind. Back then, the Beast races of Argonian and Khajiit could not wear boots. M'aiq could only be found on a small island in the Sheogorad Region, which is one of two microclimates within the game which can be classified as swamp. *''"M'aiq had a horrible dream last night. Mudcrabs, flying through the air. Horrible!"'' **Referring to players not being able to sleep. *''"M'aiq used to travel alone, but he has grown accustomed to joining his friends."'' **Referring to the previous Elder Scrolls games being single-player only. *''"M'aiq has never seen so many Orcs in one place. Even their forges have forges."'' *''"M'aiq heard much of Headman Bhosek, but saw very little. For the best, M'aiq thinks."'' *''"M'aiq thinks the maddest thing about the Vaults of Madness is their location."'' *''"M'aiq wonders, who wants to live on a bleak rock? Why not a pleasant rock?"'' *''"M'aiq always travels forward. This way he is certain of his direction."'' *''"M'aiq wonders. Are the skeletons in minotaur graveyards half-Man of half-bull?"'' *''"M'aiq hears of shapeshifters hiding in abandoned tombs and secret forests. Ha! M'aiq prefers to lurk in plain sight."'' **This refers to werewolves and vampires having their own secret areas. *''"The Moon Priests have many strange rules and stories. But M'aiq thinks they make it up as they go along."'' *''"Some like to buy the whole meal. Others want to pay for what is on their plate. M'aiq just prefers to eat."'' *''"M'aiq wonders why no guards stand watch on the mushrooms. They are taller than towers and far more comfortable."'' **Referring to the inability to stand on mushrooms. *''"Why should M'aiq stay off the grass? He always steps lightly."'' *''"M'aiq wants nothing to do with Daedra. He hears they can make trees burn forever. How can they do that?"'' **Referring to constant burning effects which are coded to not go out. *''"A bartender told M'aiq he must wait outside until the tavern was clean. It was only a short time, so M'aiq did not mind."'' **Referring on how some character actions are hidden, asking player to leave the area and when the player returns, even a second later, character's action is completed. *''"M'aiq was one of the Six Companions, but was asked to leave. Another was jealous of his whiskers."'' *''"M'aiq was soul-trapped, once. A mad Elf tried to bind him to a stone!"'' *''"Sometimes people disappear in front of M'aiq. Are invisibility potions so affordable?'' **Referring to when players disconnect in front of him. *''"What if the ordinators are the Dark Elf gods, hiding among their people? M'aiq avoids them, just the same."'' *''"M'aiq thinks more people should get to the point. Not you, of course."'' *''"M'aiq does not wish to join a guild. Also, M'aiq is mostly alone. Hmm. M'aiq must ponder this."'' *''"Come back later. We can talk some more!"'' **Told by M'aiq when he has nothing more to say. Trivia *If the player speaks to M'aiq in each zone except Cyrodiil, they will get an achievement called "I Like M'aiq," as well as a dye called Liar's Linen. **The picture for the achievement is two fishsticks. Appearances * * * * de:M'aiq der Lügner (Online) fr:M'aiq le menteur (Online) pl:M'aiq the Liar (Online) Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Khajiit Category:Online: Random Encounters